Bersama
by aiwataru1
Summary: Midorima tidak bodoh./ Takao lebih dari itu./ Midorima adalah seorang pengecut./newbie! MidoTaka fic! OOC! sho-ai!
1. prolog

Bersama

a MidoTaka fanfic

by: Ai Wataru

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated: T

disclaimer: karakter di cerita ini minjem dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

warning: newbie! BL! OOCness! typo! alur ga jelas dll!

Please if you don't like, don't read this fic

...

Sejak awal teman-teman mereka sudah merasa ada sesuatu diantara Midorima dan Takao.

Sudah tak terhitung pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka perihal hubungan keduanya,

"kalian tidak jadian saja?"

"dasar, pertengkaran kalian seperti suami istri yang telah lama berumah tangga!"

ungkapan-ungkapan seperti itupun sudah seringkali Midorima dan Takao dengar. Sekali dua kali Midorima masih tidak terpikir apapun, tetapi lama-kelamaan Midorima kembali mempertanyakan kepada dirinya

'benarkah aku menyukai Bakao?'.

...

Midorima tidak bodoh. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya pada partner basketnya tersebut. Ia menyadari dirinya telah jatuh. Keras. Pada sesosok Takao Kazunari. Kalau ditanya sejak kapan, itu yang tidak Midorima ketahui. Dirinya hanya sadar saat tiba-tiba Ia tidak dapat membayangkan dirinya tanpa Takao di sampingnya. Tanpa tawa renyahnya, tanpa keceriannya, tanpa kehangatannya.

Entah sejak kapan nilai Takao bagi Midorima bukanlah hanya sebagai pengoper bola dan rekan se-tim yang dapat diandalkan.

Takao lebih dari itu.

Bagi Midorima, Takao adalah cahaya hidupnya, penerang jalannya yang gelap penuh sepi, tempat pulang paling nyaman, yang tidak akan Midorima akui terang-terangan kepada Takao tentunya.

Tetapi sekali lagi ditegaskan, Midorima tidak bodoh. Ia tahu hubungan seperti apa yang nantinya akan dirinya bangun dengan Takao bila Ia mengakuinya. Dan juga pandangan masyarakat tentang mereka kelak. Ia memikirkan masa depan dirinya, masa depan Takao, masa depan mereka.

Sebut saja mentalnya tempe. Tetapi Midorima lebih memilih menyebut dirinya berpikiran logis. Dirinya laki-laki, Takao laki-laki, hubungan sesama jenis masih dipandang buruk di Jepang. Takao akan dikucilkan, sedangkan Midorima, orang tuanya bisa-bisa mengeluarkan dirinya dari silsilah keluarga!

Jadilah Midorima selalu saja menampik perasaannya bila berhadapan dengan ungkapan-ungkapan seperti itu.

Tetapi manusia hanya mampu untuk berencana, sedangkan seringkali takdir berkata lain...

.

.

.

tbc

A/N : Hallo minna-san :) saya newbie dan pertama kali upload fanfic. Cerita ini dibuat random banget dan sebenernya ini cuma semacam prolog gitu, saya ga pede kalau langsung upload sama chapter selanjutnya soalnya. Saya ingin minta saran dari reader, senpai, dan teman-teman apakah cerita ini terlihat menarik untuk dilanjutkan?

Ai tunggu saran dan komentar dari Senpai dan teman-teman semua. Semoga cerita ini bisa direspon positif hehe Jaa, see you


	2. Pengecut

Bersama

a MidoTaka fanfic

by: Ai Wataru

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated: T

disclaimer: karakter di cerita ini minjem dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

warning: newbie! BL! OOCness! typo! alur ga jelas dll!

Please if you don't like, don't read this fic

...

Midorima dan Takao tetap berteman setelah kelulusan mereka dari Shutoku. Keduanya menempuh pendidikan di kampus yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. Midorima di jurusan kedokteran mengikuti jejak ayahnya dan Takao di jurusan sastra Inggris. Mereka rutin menghabiskan waktu bersama, seringkali Takao menjemput Midorima di kelasnya.

Sore itu Midorima lupa menyelesaikan tugas presentasinya untuk esok hari sedangkan dirinya sudah berjanji dengan Takao untuk pulang bersama. Akhirnya Takao menunggu Midorima sambil memperhatikan langit dari jendela ruang kelas Midorima.

Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan, Takao dengan sukses membuat diri Midorima jatuh semakin dalam.

Bagaimana tidak?

Saat Midorima melihat kearah Takao, terdapat pemandangan indah yang Midorima yakin tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Wajah Takao yang tertimpa cahaya senja, matanya yang memandang matahari terbenam dengan sorot sendu, senyum di bibirnya, rambut hitamnya yang tertiup sepoi angin.

Seakan-akan alam pun berkonspirasi untuk **_hampir_** membuatnya tidak dapat membendung perasaannya saat itu.

 _Tak tahulah mereka bahwa Ia tidak butuh dorongan tambahan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya?_

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tsundere kronis stadium 4, tapi Ia masih mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Setidaknya Ia mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri, jika ada orang lain yang bertanya itu lain urusannya.

Kalau tidak karena petugas keamanan datang ke kelas dan merusak momen itu, mungkin Midorima akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Takao saat itu juga.

 _" Yah masih ada waktu lain kali untuk menyatakan perasaanku, setidaknya aku akan menyatakan perasaan saat sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya..."_

begitulah pikiran Midorima saat itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa manusia hanya mampu berencana, sedangkan seringkali takdir berkata lain.

Sore itu, setelah Takao berpisah dengannya di persimpangan jalan, Midorima melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah lama mereka tidak menaiki ricksaw, mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki bersama sekarang karena jadwal kuliah mereka yang berbeda. Midorima sibuk mengenang kenangan masa SMA nya dengan Takao hingga tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Tak disangkanya saat itu menjadi saat yang paling buruk seumur hidupnya. Andai Midorima tahu… Ia tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya saat itu. Andai Ia tahu, Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Takao sebelumnya dan tidak peduli dengan segala konsekuensinya.

Tapi Ia tidak tahu.

Midorima tidak tahu dan Ia adalah seorang pengecut.

…

Di ruang tamu rumahnya, tampak keluarganya, temannya dan keluarga temannya sedang mengobrol. Midorima penasaran, _kenapa temannya dan keluarganya datang ke rumahnya_?

Ibunya yang melihat kepulangan Midorima kemudian memanggilnya untuk bergabung duduk di sofa sebelahnya, di seberang Momoi. Iya, temannya itu Momoi. Manager tim basketnya dulu saat SMP.

" Kenapa kau kesini Momoi-san?", ucapnya kepada Momoi setelah mengucapkan salam kepada kedua orang tua Momoi.

Sontak muka Momoi memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari arah Midorima. Keluarganya dan keluarga Momoi yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung menggemakan tawa bersama.

Midorima bingung. _Apa ada yang salah?_

Firasatnya tidak enak…

Ayahnya kemudian membuka suara, mengantarkan berita yang disuratkan oleh takdir. Berita yang kemudian menjadikan hari itu menjadi hari yang paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

" Jadi begini Shintarou-kun.. Ayah merasa kamu sudah dewasa dan sudah seharusnya memiliki pasangan. Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu, toh sebentar lagi studi kamu akan selesai dan memasuki masa koas. Perlu seorang istri yang dapat mengurusmu karena Ayah dan Ibu akan sibuk. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kamu dengan nak Momoi.", ayahnya mengatakan sambil melihat Midorima penuh harap.

"Awalnya Ibu sedikit ragu, tapi Ibu pikir mungkin kamu akan senang. Karena wanita yang dekat dengan kamu hanya Momoi-san saja. Ibu juga merasa nak Momoi gadis yang baik dan manis. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa tidak masalah bila menikah dengan kamu, ", Ibunya menambahkan dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Midorima terdiam.

 _Inikah suratan takdir? Inikah yang terbaik bagi kita? Tak bersama?_

Midorima tidak bodoh. Midorima terlalu logis untuk dibilang bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa inilah jawaban yang seharusnya Ia pilih untuk segala keresahannya. Ini adalah jalan yang paling menguntungkan bagi semuanya. Lebih sedikit rintangan yang akan dilalui, semua orang akan setuju, tidak ada yang perlu dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga, tidak ada yang perlu dicacimaki masyarakat.. Menurut Midorima, masa depannya dan Takao akan lebih baik bila Ia menerima perjodohan ini.

Tetapi hatinya berkata lain dengan pikiran logisnya.

Bagaimana dengan perasaanya dengan Takao?

Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dengan Takao?

Bagaimana dengan Takao??

Takao...

Dilihatnya lagi raut wajah orang tuanya dan orang tua Momoi. Semuanya menatap dirinya penuh harap. Dilihatnya wajah Momoi, seorang gadis yang dipilihkan oleh orang tua nya untuk menjadi istrinya kelak.

Iya, seorang **gadis**.

Bukan laki-laki seperti Takao Kazunari. Laki-laki yang dicintainya tetapi Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya.

Dan karena Ia yang terlalu pengecut itulah yang membuatnya menyesal. Penyesalan yang yang akan dibawa seumur hidupnya.

Midorima menerima perjodohan mereka.

Tbc

a/n:

Halooooo Ai kembaliiiiii. Maafkan Ai telat banget up nya ya :( well, life sucks… kali ini Ai buat sedikit lebih panjang. Semoga minna suka dengan chap ini ya. Ai tahu bahwa Momoi sukanya sama Kuroko, tapi khusus untuk fic ini ceritanya Momoi sukanya sama Midorima ya, ini untuk keberlangsungan plotnya. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di chapter ini, Ai rasa penulisan Ai masih buruk banget dan bahasa simpang siur jadi Ai sangat menunggu review dari Minna-san :) sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya yaa


	3. Awal Permasalahan

Bersama

a MidoTaka fanfic

by: Ai Wataru

Genre: General, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rated: T

disclaimer: karakter di cerita ini minjem dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

warning: newbie! BL! OOCness! typo! alur ga jelas dll!

Please if you don't like, don't read this fic

...

Ia menerima perjodohan dengan Momoi.

"Aaarrggh", tak pernah selama 22 tahun hidupnya Midorima merasa seberat ini untuk membuka mata dan menghadapi kenyataan. Kalau tidak karena kelas pagi yang wajib dihadirinya, Ia tidak akan mau untuk memaksa matanya terbuka dan mengarahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Dering suara handphone menyita perhatian, diangkatnya telepon tanpa melihat layar. Alangkah terkejutnya Midorima ternyata si penelepon adalah orang nomor satu yang paling ingin dihindari olehnya saat ini. Takao.

"Ohayo Shin-chan! Hari ini kamu ada kelas pagi ya? Nanti pulang jadi bareng kan?"

 _Sh*t_. Midorima lupa kalau mereka hampir selalu pulang bersama.

Alasan apa yang harus dia pakai untuk tidak pulang bersama Takao? Paling tidak untuk hari ini Midorima ingin memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Dan Ia tahu, keberadaan Takao di dekatnya hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

"Ah aku nanti ada acara nanodayo."

Jeda sesaat.

"Oh begitu ya, Shin-chan.. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok ya" Klik. Sambungan telepon diputus. Midorima menjumpai dirinya merasa kosong untuk beberapa detik. _"Benarkah semua yang kulakukan ini?"_

Midorima buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangan pikiran melanturnya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya bersiap-siap ke kampus.

...

"Hah..." entah sudah kali keberapa Midorima menghela napasnya hari ini. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan segalanya. Perasaannya terhadap Takao, keinginan mengungkapkan perasaannya, konsekuensi yang mungkin mereka terima, ditambah perjodohannya dengan Momoi Satsuki. Midorima akui Momoi gadis yang pintar. Terbukti dari nilai-nilai nya sewaktu SMP dan IQ nya yang di atas rata-rata. Sedangkan secara fisik Momoi jelas tidak bisa dikatakan tidak cantik. Kulit mulus, hidung mungil, rambut merah muda panjang yang terlihat halus, mata besar, dan bibir dan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda iman lelaki manapun (kecuali Midorima tentunya).

"Haaah..." Midorima menghela napas kembali.

Sore telah tiba dan midorima masih saja pusing memikirkan kegalauan yang melandanya. saking fokusnya berpikir, ia tidak sadar ada sesosok perempuan yang mendekatinya dan memeluk lengannya.

"Mido-chin! aku kangen banget! Hari ini kita makan malam bareng yuk", kata momoi sambil bergelayut manja di lengan midorima.

Midorima _ilfil_ seketika itu juga. Dia anti dipegang-pegang sama orang, kecuali orang itu Takao Kazunari. Tapi biarpun begitu, dia pemuda yang gentle. Punya prinsip untuk tidak kasar pada wanita dsb. Jadilah Midorima hanya menghela napas (lagi) depresi dan bertanya pada Momoi dengan nada-mau-marah-tapi-ditahan,

"Kenapa kau ada disini, nodayo? Seingatku fakultas mu jauh dari fakultas kedokteran"

"memang fakultasku jauh dari sini, tapi aku terlalu senang kamu menerima perjodohan kita dan tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Baru kemarin kita ketemu, sekarang aku sudah kangen. Kuputuskan untuk kencan denganmu hari ini!", nada Momoi ceria ga ketulungan (a/n: author nulis ini kesel sendiri sama Momoi, kenapa dia jadi manja banget disini ya Tuhan~ )

Midorima risih serisih-risihnya(?). Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika digelayuti seperti ini, tapi ditahannya meskipun wajahnya sudah masam. Entah karena terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa bahagia atau memeang aslinya ia tidak peka, Momoi masih saja menggelayuti lengan Midorima sambil menggandeng-menyeret- Midorima untuk makan bersama.

Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin dan warna rambut tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa tidak jauh dari mereka ada seseorang yang dengan kerasnya berusaha menahan hatinya agar tak retak lebih lanjut. Cukup setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipinya menjadi saksi hari hancurnya hati seorang Takao Kazunari.

tbc

a/n:

Halooooo Ai _come back_ setelah lama tidak muncul. Maafkan Ai yang sekarang sedang skripsi doakan semoga cepat lulus.. Sebenernya Ai janji gamau nulis cerita dulu biar fokus ke skripsinya eh ternyata apalah dayaku yang mumet dengan tulisan berjelimet(aka skripsi) huhu

Btw gimana lanjutannya menurut minna-san? Apakah sedih2nya terasa? Apakah ada yang ingin nampol midorima gara2 chapter ini (Ai aja ngetiknya mau ngelempar dia ke sumur loh)? Apakah kurang panjang? Iya Ai tau ini pendek sekali :(

Mulai chapter ke depannya Ai akan mulai masukkin sudut pandang Takao, entah kenapa sudut pandang Takao sedikit sulit untuk dibuat


End file.
